


Boredom

by impassivetemerity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, jim moriarty's psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim starts it—he always does, especially when he’s in this kind of mood over some unknown reason that usually boiled down to problems with a job or just plain hatred for the mundanities of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

                Jim starts it—he always does, especially when he’s in this kind of mood over some unknown reason that usually boiled down to problems with a job or just plain hatred for the mundanities of life, a snarl ripping through the slim man like it would tear him apart, edge of his voice dangerously close to breaking under the strain of such a noise. He’s half hard when the fist cuts through the air between him and Sebastian, colliding with his sniper’s temple in an audible crack that vibrated through his knuckles. A confused look flashes for a second over Sebastian’s features before he responds with a swift jab to Jim’s ribs, testing how much the consulting criminal wanted, tapping them again, harder this time when given a reproachful glare which told him everything.

                Both of them are panting and bloodied by the time they end up on the couch, Jim pinned beneath Sebastian with a calloused hand gripping his wrists hard enough to bruise for at least two days if the grip was held without a second’s hesitation. Jim would have much preferred the leather of Sebastian’s belt, tied so the edges cut into his unmarred alabaster skin, but he didn’t argue, too busy focusing on biting his pet tiger’s lower lip in an act only he could call affection. Copper had started to tint the kiss, the consulting criminal’s tongue darting out to lave attention on split skin, bleeding enough to be a serious hazard for Jim’s pristine white button down. Staining one of the genius’ shirts carried a heavy fine, easily payable in Sebastian’s blood later in the evening if he noticed right away. If not, the sniper would be lucky to come even once in the month following his transgression and that was if Jim was feeling especially merciful towards his pet.

              Hips begin rocking up, soft mewls filling Sebastian’s ears and  _fuck_  he just wants to rip that stupid fucking suit off, tearing it from the seams so he doesn’t have to fumble with buttons and zippers because goddamn is Jim so obscenely delicious like this, good enough to eat right up. However, a bite more suited to be coming from one of the animals that has left Sebastian scarred up brings him back down from where ever his mind had gone, brown eyes clouded with lust but the slant of his perfectly manicured brows showing that he was still razor sharp and poised to kill if tested. Seb could hardly choke down a groan fast enough as his cock twitches in his all too tight jeans, a slim hand starting to palm the ex-soldier through the denim.

“Fuck. Jim…” Fingers slide over the glans, the rub of fabric hardly hurting until Jim jerks particularly rough, bringing him back down again. He fucking  _hates_  his boss, the unspeakable cruelty just what the consultant needed to keep his pet interested. The sniper swears under his breath inelegantly, getting a short chuckle from Jim, followed by a critical click of his tongue.

              Sebastian retaliates full force, hand on Jim’s wrists squeezing so hard he can actually feel the younger man’s pulse pounding a rapid tattoo into his hot palm, lips crashing against lips, bruising and unforgiving, getting an appreciative groan from Jim. The temptation to make him beg and rub against a muscular thigh forced rudely between his legs until Jim was practically begging for just the slightest bit more, or for Sebastian to get it over with and actually  _fuck_  him almost made Sebastian think that going a month without coming would be worth it, but he wouldn’t kid himself about such an idiotic notion.

              There was a rustling of clothing wrists straining against the oppressive hand that it had to have been painful, but Jim had long disregarded such useless things as physical limitations and the pain that came with them. He had broken free of Sebastian’s grip in a few seconds flat, deep purple outlines of his pet’s fingers already starting to show. He pushed Sebastian back with ease, slamming him into the cushions, a crack ringing out in the room. Another piece of furniture had been ruined at Jim’s hands, though the strain all of their fucking had put on it in the past eight months it had been in their parlour hadn’t helped much. Fingertips rested on flannel, pushing into his body like pin points, enough to keep him in place if Seb was smart enough to stay still. Humming of a zipper being pulled down its track made a wicked grin settle on thin lips, predatory, smug, infuriating, and promising all at once.  Seb’s cock was out and getting stroked at an alarmingly quick pace before he could blink, much less process the influx of sensations shooting through his groin. In an act of surrender, he closed his eyes and just  _felt_  everything, Jim’s cool palm, pad of his thumb sliding over the head and smearing the few drops of pre-come all over the tip.

“Maybe I should stop.” Lilting tones of Jim’s voice were the dangerous kind, serious about his thoughts. “And you wouldn’t even be allowed to wank. I’d kiiiiiiiiii~lllllll you. Your head could be on my wall. ” He considered the idea, probably the placement too. It was fucked, so completely goddamn fucked, but Seb nearly came right then in Jim’s hand, hips jerking up with a needy whimper.

             Without a word, Jim crawled off of Sebastian, sticky fingers working over the button of his trousers, pants coming down with them. Seeing him swollen and disturbingly erect caused Seb to groan again, further enraptured as a small bottle of lube was slipped from a now discarded suit jacket. White cotton hardly fell past Jim’s hips, tie and tie pin holding the silk close to his button down, crinkling up when the consulting criminal fell on the couch, starting to work two slick fingers inside of himself hastily. It had stung at first, but Jim had no patience for doing this properly at all. He wanted to have Sebastian inside of him already; riding the sniper like his life depended on it. And in a way it did, the gnawing boredom staved off by a proper fucking, all of his filters focused on Seb and his glorious cock. Pushing back against his fingers with frantic fervour made Jim aware of how ready he was, unbuttoning and pushing his pet’s jeans down further, lowering himself on to Sebastian, a keening whine let out by the criminal after his tiger was buried to the hilt inside of Jim.

             No more than twenty rocks of his hips, thrusts and strokes over sensitive skin happened before Jim was coming hard, loud groan and the clench of muscle getting Sebastian off seconds after his boss with a grunt of Jim’s name followed by a string of swears. Harsh breathing only had only gotten worse, shallow breaths filling the room, both of them panting with total exhaustion. Sebastian looked at his boss, collapsed over his chest with his eyes closed, serene as Jim could get. Familiar chirping rousted the world’s only consulting criminal from his post-fuck bliss, pushing himself off of Sebastian and getting up to answer the phone with a bark of anger. The sniper dared to sneak a peek of Jim padding down the hallway, semen streaking down the inside of his bare thighs, voice raised in threats that would sound absurd from anyone else. Hopefully Seb could convince him to go another round.


End file.
